Abriendo los ojos
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Esta es la primera vez que Harry Potter abre de verdad sus ojos al mundo, en su casa de Godric's Hollow, delante de sus padres y los merodeadores. La felicidad rebosa, pero como todo, eso no dura mucho.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowlin.

**Advertencia: **Todo está desde el punto de vista de James Potter.

**Es mi primer fic en la parte de Harry Potter así que no tengo mucha experiencia en él. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Abriendo los ojos<strong>

En ese momento vi su blanco cuerpecito removerse entre mis manos. Abrió sus ojitos para mí, descubriendo un nuevo mundo. Un mundo diferente al que había dentro del vientre de su madre, mi amada esposa, también un mundo diferente al hospital donde había pasado su primera semana y diferente a la casa en la que habíamos estado viviendo en su único mes de vida. Abrió sus ojos a un mundo cruel, que no tendría reparos en dañarlo si era necesario. Vi como mi niño arrugaba su naricita en un gracioso gesto. De pronto, echó a llorar, haciendo que mi cuerpo entrara en tensión debido al pánico sentido por ver como se retorcía en mis brazos. Intenté hacerle reír haciendo muecas tontas, de nada sirvió, el niño siguió llorando amargamente.

-No te preocupes -alcé mi vista a aquellos ojos verdes que yo tanto amaba -. Tan solo se siente algo inquieto. Déjalo descansar un rato –le devolví a Harry con todo el cuidado que pude, que se calmó tan pronto como llegó a los brazos de su madre -. Siempre has sido un revolucionario James –rió ella, acunando a nuestro niño.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Lunático, Canuto y Colagusano. Los tres llevaban ramos de flores junto con algunas cosas empaquetadas. Las sonrisas en sus labios no podían brillar más. Un pensamiento asaltó mi mente: si ellos lucían tan felices, ¿cómo tenía que verme yo? Una pregunta estúpida, sí lo sé. Pero al fin y al cabo soy James Potter, no puedo perder mi ego característico.

Canuto se acercó a Lily y le tendió el ramo de rosas que había traído. Lunático lo dejó en la mesita de noche y Colagusano lo imitó. Después Sirius se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, uno como nunca antes me había dado.

-Felicidades Cornamenta. Buena jugada –la típica broma que no podía faltar en sus labios.

-Oh, calla ya, Sirius. No vayas a mal influenciar a mi niño –regañó Lily. Yo tan solo sonreí mientras devolvía el abrazo a aquel al que consideraba mi hermano. Canuto sacó el paquete de la bolsa y me lo puso en las narices.

-¿Y esto? –pregunté, intentando quitármelo de la cara.

-Un regalo para mi ahijado. Tengo derecho –sonrió con ganas -. Venga ábrelo –desenvolví con cuidado el papel de regalo y descubrí una pequeña escoba voladora. Alcé mi vista a mi amigo, buscando una respuesta ante tal regalo -. Para que empiece a practicar y sea el mejor, igual que su padre… no, lo tiene que superar –dijo, apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

Me acerqué a Lily, acercando la escoba a mi hijo a ver cómo reaccionaba. El niño miró con sus grandes esmeraldas el objeto, alzando sus pequeñitas manos en un intento de cogerlo. Lo deposité en sus manos y él empezó a jugar con la escoba, paseándola entre una y otra mano, toqueteando aquello que era nuevo para él. Soltó una pequeña risita cantarina al descubrir que la parte de paja le hacía cosquillas.

-Parece que le gusta –comentó Lunático, sonriendo tontamente al igual que todos. Aquel pequeño niño nos tenía absortos en su pequeña burbuja de nuevos descubrimientos.

-Sí, parece que le gusta… -mis labios no podían extenderse más por mi cara. Era feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido nunca. Estaba con mi esposa, mi hijo y mis amigos, ¿qué más podía pedir? Lo que yo no sabía, era que mi felicidad absoluta no duraría mucho…

Aquella noche estábamos tan solo Lily, Harry y yo. Nadie más. Pensábamos que estábamos a salvo, qué gran equivocación… el aviso nos llegó tarde, él ya estaba aquí. Mandé a Lily que huyera mientras yo lo entretenía. Por lo menos quería que ellos se salvaran, que aquel niño que acababa de abrir sus ojos al mundo no los tuviera que cerrar tan pronto.

Ese maldito hombre entró y me apuntó con la varita. Yo no llevaba nada, tan solo podía ganar tiempo. Demasiado poco tiempo. De su varita salió un halo de luz verde directo hacia mi cuerpo. Impacto perfecto. Todo se volvió oscuro. Ahora era mi turno de cerrar los ojos al mundo…


End file.
